Halloween-Event 2019
Das Halloween-Event 2019 ist ein spezielles Event bei Forge of Empires im Oktober 2019. Es beginnt auf allen regulären Welten (d. h. Servern) am 15.10.2019. Auf dem englischsprachigen Beta-Server begann es bereits fast zwei Monate früher. Questreihe Kostenlose Süßigkeiten * Questgeber: Todesdruidin *'Questtext:' **''"Sterblicher! Hier, nimm ein paar Süßigkeiten. Aber iss sie nicht! Du kannst sie gegen einige Werkzeuge im Halloween-Event-Werkzeugladen eintauschen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Sammle deine Süßigkeiten und nutze sie beim Halloween-Event!'' *'Belohnung:' **''30 Süßigkeiten'' Event-Questreihe Uralte Geschichten * Questgeber: Todesdruidin *'Questtext:' **''"Sterblicher! Wie Ihr vielleicht wisst, ist dies die Zeit der Toten und ich bin hier, um Euch um Hilfe zu bitten. Ich bin die Todesdruidin und meine Mission ist es, unsere uralten Geschichten wieder aufleben zu lassen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''21 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". In früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. Gegenwart: 15 Forge-Punkte, ... *'Antworttext:' **''"Sterblicher! Vielen Dank! Eure Hilfe hat zum gewünschten Ergebnis geführt."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Verlorene Bücherei * Questgeber: Todesdruidin *'Questtext:' **''"Sterblicher! Ich möchte, dass Ihr in die verlorene Bücherei geht. Selten war jemand dort, und niemand weiß, wo sie genau ist. Deshalb heißt sie wahrscheinlich 'verlorene' Bücherei."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Sammle 500.000 Vorräte'' Hierbei zählt das Einsammeln von Vorratsproduktionen eigener Produktionsstätten, Sondergebäude und Legendärer Bauwerke ebenso, wie das Plündern von Vorratsproduktionen bei Nachbarn, Vorräte, die man aus Questbelohnungen anderer Quests, den Ereignissen, der Gilden-Expedition und als Beute für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen auf der Karte erhält, sowie Vorräte, die man für den Verkauf (d. h. Abriss) von Gebäuden zurückbekommt. Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". In früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. Gegenwart: 125.000 Vorräte, ... & **''Die Bevölkerung begeistert machen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Sterblicher! Die Bücherei ist schon jahrhundertelang verloren. Aber es könnte eine Kreatur geben, die davon weiß."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Bereit sein * Questgeber: Todesdruidin *'Questtext:' **''"Sterblicher! Lasst mich Euch erklären, was Euch erwartet, bevor Ihr Eure Suche nach der Bücherei beginnt."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese sehr kleine Armee besiegen'' oder Diese sehr einfache Verhandlung lösen. & **''Bezahle 1.867.200 Münzen'' Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". In früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. Gegenwart: 407.000 Münzen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Sterblicher! Die Vorbereitung ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil jeder Unternehmung."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Verfluchte Spinnweben * Questgeber: Todesdruidin *'Questtext:' **''"Sterblicher! Die Bücherei ist ein mysteriöser Ort. Ihr solltet mit vielen verfluchten Spinnweben rechnen. Diese Spinnweben können mit speziellen Werkzeugen entfernt werden."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Ein kulturelles Gebäude deines Zeitalters errichten'' oder Zwei kulturelle Gebäude des vorigen Zeitalters errichten. & **''5 Forge-Punkte kaufen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Sterblicher! Um die verfluchten Spinnweben zu zerstören, werden Zauberstäbe, Besenstiele oder Kessel mit einer speziellen grünen Flüssigkeit benötigt."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Werkzeuge für Süßigkeiten * Questgeber: Todesdruidin *'Questtext:' **''"Sterblicher! Um die Werkzeuge zu erhalten braucht Ihr Süßigkeiten. Warum? Nun, lasst mich Euch nur sagen, dass der Händler im Werkzeugladen ein sehr süßes Wesen ist."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''11-mal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' Gemeint sind - wie gesagt - jeweils entsprechende Produktionen in Produktionsstätten. - Produktionen in Gütergebäuden gelten NICHT. Im Übrigen zählt, wenn eingesammelt wird. Die Produktion(en) können also bereits gestartet (oder sogar beendet) werden sein, ehe man die Quest erhalten hat. & **''1.275.000 Münzen'' Hierbei zählt das Einsammeln von Münzproduktionen eigener Wohngebäude, Legendärer Bauwerke und Sondergebäude (einschließlich des Rathauses) ebenso, wie das Plündern von Münzproduktionen bei Nachbarn, Münzen, die man aus Questbelohnungen anderer Quests, den Ereignissen, der Gilden-Expedition und als Beute für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen auf der Karte erhält, Münzen, die man für das "Helfen" (Motivieren/Polieren) bekommt, sowie Münzen, die man für den Verkauf (d. h. Abriss) von Gebäuden zurückbekommt. Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". In früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. Gegenwart: 337.500 Münzen *'Antworttext:' **''"Sterblicher! Rufe den Werkzeugladen im Halloween-Event-Fenster auf. Du kannst auch mehr Süßigkeiten kaufen falls dir welche fehlen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Einsammeln (1 von 5) *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Du hast die ersten fünf Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''Verlassene Anstalt - Stufe 1'' Seltene Bücher * Questgeber: Todesdruidin *'Questtext:' **''"Sterblicher! Lasse dich nicht von den Bücherregalen ablenken. Nur der Bibliothekar weiß, was sie enthalten. Aber wenn du einzelne Bücher siehst, nimm sie unbedingt mit!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''4 Einheiten deines Zeitalters rekrutieren'' oder 6 Einheiten des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren *'Antworttext:' **''"Sterblicher! Die speziellen Bücher sind extrem selten. Sie enthalten Geschichten, die Euch erschrecken könnten. Um sie zu lesen müssen verschiedene Quests gelöst werden."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Spuk-Kürbis * Questgeber: Todesdruidin *'Questtext:' **''"Sterblicher! Während Ihr tiefer in die Geheimnisse der verlorenen Bücherei eintaucht, werdet Ihr auch Spuk-Kürbisse finden. Seht zu, dass Ihr sie öffnet, da sich etwas in ihnen verbirgt."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''15 Freundes-Tavernen besuchen'' oder 30 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren. & **''Sammle 500.000 Vorräte.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Sterblicher! Ihr könnt das, was Ihr in den Kürbissen findet behalten. Ich habe keine Verwendung für diese einfachen Belohnungen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Wertvolle Tränke * Questgeber: Todesdruidin *'Questtext:' **''"Sterblicher! Widme dich dem Finden der uralten Tränke. Wenn du genug sammelst, erhältst du einen ganz besonderen großen Preis."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''25.000 Zufriedenheit hinzugewinnen'' & **''Sammle 200 Güter, z. B. von Gütergebäuden oder durch Handel.'' Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". In früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. Gegenwart: 140 Güter, ... *'Antworttext:' **''"Sterblicher! Die Toten werden Euch dafür belohnen, dass Ihr die Tränke gesammelt habt. Sie werden Euch helfen, dem Fluch der Bücherei zu widerstehen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Kürbis-Preis * Questgeber: Todesdruidin *'Questtext:' **''"Sterblicher! Es gibt noch eine weitere Sache, die Ihr wissen müsst: Jeden Tag gibt es einen Spezialpreis des Tages, der in den Kürbissen versteckt ist. Ich weiß nicht, in welchem er versteckt ist, Ihr solltet wohl so viele wie möglich finden."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''25 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren.'' oder Besiege diese sehr kleine Armee. & **''12-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Sterblicher! Die verzauberten Kürbisse haben eine höhere Chance, die tägliche Spezialbelohnung zu enthalten."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Mehr Geheimnisse? * Questgeber: Todesdruidin *'Questtext:' **''"Sterblicher! Ich habe Euch alles erzählt, was ich über die verlorene Bücherei weiß. Aber es gibt jemanden, der mehr Geheimnisse kennt als ich."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''240 Güter in die Gildenkasse spenden'' Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". In früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. ... oder 105 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". In früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. ... & **''12.000 Gesamtbevölkerung hinzugewinnen.'' Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". In früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. *'Antworttext:' **''"Sterblicher! Ich sage es Euch, die Toten wollen, dass Ihr weitermacht."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' #10 Das Geheimnis des Bibliothekars * Questgeber: Todesdruidin *'Questtext:' **''"Sterblicher! Ich kenne jemanden, der sein Geheimnis teilen muss. Er nennt sich selbst 'Der Bibliothekar'. Er weiß, wo der Eingang zur verlorenen Bücherei sein könnte. Geht und findet ihn!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''160 Güter an die Gildenkasse spenden'' Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". In früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. Gegenwart: 140 Güter, ... oder Löse diese simple Verhandlung. & **''12-mal eine 8-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Sterblicher! Ihr habt ihn gefunden? Gut. Würgt das Geheimnis aus ihm heraus."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Wer hat wen gefunden? * Questgeber: Bibliothekar *'Questtext:' **''"Leseratte! Endlich habe ich Euch gefunden! Ich brauche Eure Hilfe!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''7 Dekorationen errichten.'' & **''Sammle 2.125.000 Münzen ein.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Leseratte! Ihr sagt, Ihr habt tatsächlich nach mir gesucht? Was für eine Wendung!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Einsame Bücherei * Questgeber: Bibliothekar *'Questtext:' **''"Leseratte! Ich muss zurück zur verlorenen Bücherei. Mein Nachfolger war nicht so qualifiziert, wie ich dachte. Er verließ die Bibliothek allein."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese mittelgroße Armee besiegen'' oder Diese moderate Verhandlung lösen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Leseratte! Oder war mein Nachfolger vielleicht zu geschickt?"'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Geheimer Eingang * Questgeber: Bibliothekar *'Questtext:' **''"Leseratte! Der Eingang zur verlorenen Bücherei ist ein Geheimnis. Aber ich bin bereit, es mit Euch zu teilen, wenn Ihr bereit seid, mich zu unterstützen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''750 Tavernensilber sammeln'' oder 6 Kämpfe in Folge gewinnen. & **''42 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Leseratte! Erfüllt meinen Wunsch und ich begleite Euch auf dem Weg zum Eingang."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Beweist Euch * Questgeber: Bibliothekar *'Questtext:' **''"Leseratte! Um in die Bücherei zu gelangen, müsst Ihr Euch als würdig erweisen. Ich bin natürlich würdig. Aber Euch werde ich testen müssen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''2 Sektoren in deinen Besitz bringen'' oder 12-mal eine 24-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Leseratte! Nun gut. Ich zeige Euch den Weg. Folgt mir."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Einsammeln (2 von 5) *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Du hast 15 Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''500 Süßigkeiten'' Die Bücherei betreten * Questgeber: Bibliothekar *'Questtext:' **''"Leseratte! Dies ist der Eingang und Ihr dürft eintreten. Einfach diesen Schlüssel drehen ..."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''200 Güter sammeln (z. B. aus Güterproduktionsstätten oder durch Handel)'' oder 160 Güter in die Gildenkasse spenden. & **''Sammle 1.275.000 Münzen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Leseratte! Nur zu. Ich folge Euch in die Bücherei."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Das Labyrinth * Questgeber: Bibliothekar *'Questtext:' **''"Leseratte! Um tiefer in die Bücherei zu gelangen, müssen wir unseren Weg durch das Labyrinth der Bücherregale finden."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''1 Provinz auskundschaften'' oder Diese große Armee besiegen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Leseratte! Es gibt keine Karte. Nach jeder Ecke ordnen sich die Bücherregale neu."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Links abbiegen * Questgeber: Bibliothekar *'Questtext:' **''"Leseratte! Denkt daran, die Kürbisse und Werkzeuge mitzunehmen! Oh, und biegt da drüben links ab."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''15 Freundes-Tavernen besuchen'' oder 42 Einheiten besiegen. & **''1.440.000 Vorräte bezahlen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Leseratte! Wir nähern uns. Geht weiter, ich bin direkt hinter Euch."'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Geschichten * Questgeber: Bibliothekar *'Questtext:' **''"Leseratte! Wenn Ihr alte Bücher findet, die herumliegen, hebt sie bitte auf. Sie enthalten uralte Geschichten, die man nicht erzählen sollte."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''12-mal eine 15-Minuten-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' & **''25.000 Zufriedenheit hinzugewinnen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Leseratte! ???"'' *'Belohnung:' **''50 Süßigkeiten'' Buch-Questreihen Jack's Buch (1/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Die Geschichte von Jack O'Lantern. Erfülle die fünf gestellten Quests und du wirst mit der Jack-O'Lantern-Kapelle belohnt."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''30 Einheiten besiegen'' oder Löse diese simple Verhandlung. *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten'' Jack's Buch (2/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Jack O'Lantern ist zurück. Mit Gruselgeschichten will er erschrecken Euch nun, denn in der Nacht sollt Ihr kein Auge zutun. Drum lauscht meinen Geschichten und erfüllt Aufgaben. Tut Ihr, was ich sage, sollt Ihr eine Belohnung haben!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''1 Wohngebäude deines Zeitalters errichten.'' oder 2 Wohngebäude des vorigen Zeitalters errichten. *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten'' Jack's Buch (3/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Wissen ist Macht, die sich pro Stunde mehrt. Sie nicht zu nutzen, Zeit zu verschwenden, wäre grundverkehrt. Geht hinfort. Auf dem Baum sollt Ihr davon singen. Denn das wird Euch auf das nächste Zeitalter bringen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''42 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten'' Jack's Buch (4/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Händler und Kämpfer, hört mir zu. Ein Streik gehört zum Erwerb von Land nicht dazu. Betrachtet stattdessen Eure Güter und seid friedlich. Schließlich ist ein vielseitiger Herrscher auch ein guter Stratege - hört auf mich."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese sehr kleine Armee besiegen'' oder Diese einfache Verhandlung lösen. & **''5 Forge-Punkte kaufen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten'' Jack's Buch (5/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Eine davon besteht aus vielen. Das ist kein Witz. Beschafft all die kleinen und nehmt so viel neues Land in Euren Besitz. Drum geht nun und fügt zu Eurem Reich hinzu. Erfüllt Ihr diese Quest, erhaltet Ihr die nächste Belohnung im Nu."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''11-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' & **''Bezahle 1.867.200 Münzen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Das Buch endet. Du hast alle Quests des Buches erledigt und wirst mit einem Spezialpreis belohnt."'' *'Belohnung:' **''1 Jack-O'Lantern-Kapelle'' Das Mädchen und der Junge (1/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Kapitel 1: Die Geschichte eines Mädchens, Kapitel 2: Die Geschichte eines Jungen. Erfülle die fünf gestellten Quests und du wirst mit einem Haufen Medaillen belohnt."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''42 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". In früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. Gegenwart: 30 Forge-Punkte ... *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten'' Das Mädchen und der Junge (2/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Eines Nachts passte ein Mädchen auf die Kinder einer reichen Familie auf. In deren Haus gab es viele Artefakte aus der ganzen Welt. Als die Kinder schliefen, ging das Mädchen in das Arbeitszimmer, um dort fernzusehen, wie die Eltern es ihr gesagt hatten. In diesem Zimmer befand sich eine Clown-Statue."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese sehr kleine Armee besiegen'' oder Diese einfache Verhandlung lösen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten'' Das Mädchen und der Junge (3/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Die Statue machte dem Mädchen Angst und sie rief den Vater an, ob sie in ein anderes Zimmer gehen könne. "Hör gut zu", sagte er. "Wir besitzen keine Clown-Statue. Unsere Kinder haben sich über einen Clown beschwert, der sie Nachts besuchen kommt. Holt SOFORT die Kinder da raus!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''1 kulturelles Gebäude deines Zeitalters errichten'' oder 2 kulturelle Gebäude des vorigen Zeitalters errichten. & **''Sammle 500.000 Vorräte'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten'' Das Mädchen und der Junge (4/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Der Mann wurde von seiner Ehefrau wachgerüttelt. Es war still in der Hütte, die Kinder schliefen. "Es hört sich an, als sei jemand auf der Veranda", sagte die Frau des Mannes. Der Mann ergriff seine Axt und öffnete die Tür. Er hatte damit gerechnet, ein Tier draußen stehen zu sehen, doch stattdessen fand er einen Jungen vor."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''4 Einheiten deines Zeitalters rekrutieren'' oder 5 Einheiten des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren. & *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten'' Das Mädchen und der Junge (5/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Der Junge flüchtete in den Wald. Der Mann verfolgte den Jungen und holte ihn ein. "Was hast du auf meiner Veranda gemacht?", schrie der Mann. Der Junge stammelte: "Mein Onkel hat mir gesagt, ich solle dorthin gehen." Der Mann fragte verwirrt: "Warum?" Der Junge antwortete: "Um Sie aus Ihrer Hütte zu locken.""'' *'Aufgabe:' **''4 Ereignisse sammeln.'' oder 240 Güter sammeln, z. B. von Produktionsstätten oder durch Handel. & **''960.000 Vorräte bezahlen'' Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". In früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. Gegenwart: 220.000 Vorräte, ... *'Antworttext:' **''"Das Buch endet. Du hast alle Quests des Buches erledigt und wirst mit einem Spezialpreis belohnt."'' *'Belohnung:' **''54.900 Medaillen.'' Der Fluch der Vogelscheuche (1/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Als mir die letzte Kürbisblüte abhandenkam, wandte ich mich an böse Mächte vor Gram. Ich hörte von einem armen Wicht, sein Name war Edgar Mac Gregor, ihn plagte die Gicht und seinen verfluchten Turm verließ er fast nicht."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''12.000 Gesamtbevölkerung hinzugewinnen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten.'' Der Fluch der Vogelscheuche (2/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Er sagte: "Hier nehmt diese Vorräte und lasst Euch sagen, Ihr müsst Euch damit diesen Winter nicht plagen. Ein Wort der Warnung müsste noch reichen, lasst Euch nicht blenden von dem leuchtenden Zeichen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''63 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". In früheren Zeitaltern kann die geforderte Menge niedriger sein. ... & **''Sammle 500.000 Vorräte'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten.'' Der Fluch der Vogelscheuche (3/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Ich sagte, schnell wieder da zu sein, danach würde ich streben, ich wusste, sie würden mit den Vorräten überleben."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese kleine Armee besiegen'' oder Diese moderate Verhandlung lösen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten.'' Der Fluch der Vogelscheuche (4/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Jahre später klopfte ein Bettler an unsere Tür. Er sagte, er sei hungrig und könne nichts dafür. Ob wir einem alten Bettler helfen in Zeiten der Not. Ich zog meinen Dolch, denn ich sah Rot. „Verschwinde von meinem Gut!“ schrie ich voller Wut."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''14-mal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' & **''Bezahle 3.734.300 Münzen *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten.'' Der Fluch der Vogelscheuche (5/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Der Bettler belegte uns mit einem grässlichen Spruch, ich sehe immer noch sein Gesicht, höre immer noch seinen Fluch. Meine Kinder wurden zu Krähen, die mir oh so Feind sind und mir wurde ein Leben als Vogelscheuche bestimmt."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''2 Sektoren in deinen Besitz bringen'' oder 12-mal eine 24-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen. *'Antworttext:' ****''"Das Buch endet. Du hast alle Quests des Buches erledigt und wirst mit einem Spezialpreis belohnt."'' *'Belohnung:' **''1 Vogelscheuche'' Buch der Begrabenen (1/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Buch der Begrabenen. Erfülle die fünf gestellten Quests und du wirst mit Fragmenten eines Friedhofs-Verbesserungs-Kits belohnt.""'' *'Aufgabe:' **''12-mal eine 15-Minuten-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten.'' Buch der Begrabenen (2/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: So viele Gebeine, der Platz wird rar, bietet einen neuen Ort ihnen dar. Auch wenn es fällt Euch schwer, zeigt mir Euren Friedhof her. Ich verspreche hoch und heilig: Alles wird gut und nicht nachteilig!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''4 Dekorationen deines Zeitalters errichten'' oder 5 Dekorationen des vorigen Zeitalters errichten. & **''Bezahle 1.867.200 Münzen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten.'' Buch der Begrabenen (3/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Auf Eurem uralten Friedhof scheint es eng zu werden. Ihr solltet ihn vergrößern. Sicherlich würden sich Tote über solch eine stattliche Ruhestätte nur positiv äußern."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese sehr kleine Armee besiegen'' oder Diese einfache Verhandlung lösen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten.'' Buch der Begrabenen (4/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Diese Ruhestätte der Toten ist in der Tat legendär. Doch warum macht Ihr sie nicht zu einem noch gewaltigeren Friedhof? Der macht noch mehr her!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''42 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' & **''5 Forge-Punkte kaufen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten.'' Buch der Begrabenen (5/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Das Buch der Begrabenen steht kurz vor der Fertigstellung. Mal sehen, ob die unglaubliche Nekropolis bereits wieder aufgefüllt wurde."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''200 Güter sammeln (z. B. aus Güterproduktionsstätten oder durch Handel).'' oder 160 Güter in die Gildenkasse spenden. & **''960.000 Vorräte bezahlen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Das Buch endet. Du hast alle Quests des Buches erledigt und wirst mit einem Spezialpreis belohnt."'' *'Belohnung:' **''3 Friedhof-Kit-Fragmente'' Horror-Kollektion (1/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Halloween-Horror-Kollektion. Erfülle die fünf gestellten Quests und du wirst mit zwei Blaupausen von etwas Großartigem belohnt."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''1 Produktionsstätte deines Zeitalters errichten.'' oder 2 Produktionsstätten des vorigen Zeitalters errichten. *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten.'' Horror-Kollektion (2/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Ein Mann brachte seinen kleinen Sohn ins Bett, so wie jede Nacht. In dieser Nacht sagte der kleine Junge zu seinem Vater: "Pappa, kannst du nachsehen, ob Monster unter meinem Bett sind?" "'' *'Aufgabe:' **''42 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''960.000 Vorräte bezahlen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten.'' Horror-Kollektion (3/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Der Mann kam der Bitte seines Sohnes nach und schaute unter das Bett. Dort sah der Mann seinen kleinen Sohn, einen zweiten Sohn, der zitterte und ihn angsterfüllt anstarrte. Der Junge unter dem Bett flüsterte: "Pappa, da sitzt jemand auf meinem Bett." "'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese sehr kleine Armee besiegen'' oder Diese einfache Verhandlung lösen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten.'' Horror-Kollektion (4/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Das letzte, was er sah war sein Wecker, der blinkend 00:07 Uhr anzeigte, bevor er spürte, wie sich ihre langen, faulenden Fingernägel in seine Brust bohrten. Er schreckte hoch und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Dann sah er den Wecker, der blinkend 00:06 anzeigte, und die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete sich knarrend einen Spalt."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''15 Freundes-Tavernen besuchen'' oder 42 Einheiten besiegen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Du hast die Anfrage des Buches gelöst. Die ehemals leeren seiten füllen sich langsam mit Buchstaben und es entstehen neue Kapitel."'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Süßigkeiten.'' Horror-Kollektion (5/5) *'Questtext:' **''"Das Buch erzählt: Eines Tages spielte ein kleiner Junge oben in seinem Zimmer. Er hörte seine Mutter aus der Küche nach ihm rufen. Als der kleine Junge die Treppe hinunterging, hörte er jemanden aus dem Schrank im Flur flüstern: „Geh nicht dort runter, Schatz. Ich habe es auch gehört.“"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''2 Gegenstände beim Antiquitätenhändler tauschen.'' oder 200 Güter sammeln, z. B. von Produktionsstätten oder durch Handel. & **''Bezahle 2.800.800 Münzen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Das Buch endet. Du hast alle Quests des Buches erledigt und wirst mit einem Spezialpreis belohnt."'' *'Belohnung:' **''2 Blaupausen'' Endnoten en:2019 Halloween Event Kategorie:Events Kategorie:Saisonale Events